


See love, feel loved

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't knew much about love but you could see when it was right in front of you,</p>
            </blockquote>





	See love, feel loved

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.

In the begining you admired Tomoyo for being able to act with dignity about that situation.

You didn't knew much about love but you could see when it was right in front of you, and you could see that Tomoyo loved Sakura and that your cousin didn't loved you, at least not like that. He loved you like a family member, perhaps even as a friend, but not the way he he loved Sakura. And you hated being able to see that.

You admired Tomoyo because she could love Sakura and still be happy for the happiness of she had by loving someone else, you do not hate Sakura but that is something that at that time you were far far away from being able to do.

.

.

.

After you and Syaoran went back to China after the business with the sealed card Tomoyo begins to send you emails and you always answer them as quickly as possible, you to usually ended up talking more than Sakura and Syaoran, and certainly much more about the relationship of the two than themselves, Tomoyo has a thousand theories and a thousand plans about how things are going to happen, she confesses that she actually already started to plan Sakura wedding dress. The next day you tell this to Syaoran he is scared (when you tells that yo Tomoyo she says Sakura had a very similar reaction)

She sometimes sends new products made by the factory of her mother, and sends chocolates in cute animal shape on Valentine's Day, but the gifts you appreciate most are the dresses she sends you only on your birthday she madefor you . They were beautiful and elegant but the best art was knowing that there was no one in the world had an equal, that they were special.

.

.

.

Tomoyo is what surprises you the most when you and Sayoran return to Tomoeda, you barely noticed how your cousin grew being with him so often, and you saw Sakura a lot in the pictures and videos that Tomoyo had sent yoy over the past few years, but you had not stopped to think that the girl behind the camera had also grown. Technically she had not changed much, she was taller but still had the same long black hair, the same gentle smile, sweet voice, but it's as if those few years away do with all these elements come together in a more harmonious way, as if she started to shine. She is beautiful and this is the first time you realize how much.

.

.

.

She convinces you to go hidden to shoot Sakura and Syaoran's date, they go to the movies and then a coffee and you two also, she talks abou every cute thing they do with shining eyes, it was as if you were children again and the card were still loose, and you still don't know much about love but you can still see when you are in front of you, Syaoran loves Sakura and it does not hurt you anymore because you don't love him in that way anymore. Tomoyo still loves Sakura, and it bothers you a little. You do not ask her if this is true because you don't need to, what you ask at the end of the day is because she called you to come along with her. Tomoyo smiles at you and says:

"Because I like you, and anyway spend the day with you is better than going alone"

She kisses you and for a second you do not know what to do. She's not doing it out of pity, she loves Kinomoto, but she likes you and this time she wants to, and that's enough. After this first initial shock passes you kiss her back.

.

.

.

On the day Syaoran announces to the rest of the family he had decided to go and stay permanently in Japan you do the same, he seems concerned that your former crush on him was coming back, but you just clarify that it was not so, you decided that because like him you don't want to stay away from a girl from Tomoeda.

.

.

.

  


When Syaoran and Sakura announce their engagement Tomoyo primarily hugs them and then asks them to re-enact how it happened so she could have the scene on film. When you come home it shows you the drawings she had done in recent years to Sakura's wedding dress, and also also the dresses that you would were as bridesmaids.

.

.

.

At the wedding party Sakura and Syaoran dance and Tomoyo look from far away, and for once she doesn't have a camera on her hands. Most of the guests are gone already and the couple doesn't seem to have noticed, they were looking at each other as if they were the most important thing in the world to each other, they are, for a moment Tomoyo seems sad. You hold her hand and pulls her to dance with you, she smiles and until the end of the song looks just at you.

.

.

.

You almost don't buy clothes in stores anymore because your girlfriends makes you so many, and they are always better anyway, she knows every detail of your body and each of your tastes.

On nights when you can't sleep she sings to you the night and gently passes her fingers through your hair. She brings you food in bed when you are sick, chooses movies that she knows you love to watch and kisses you at the risk of getting sick herself. And she still loves Sakura, she will always love and you accept it because you can see and feel that she loves you too.


End file.
